You Called Me Beautiful
by levi97100
Summary: (AU) Artemis depression is close to breaking her for good. So Oliver tries to help her by getting her onto the Young Justice League. How will the team react to another archer? And one that is so damaged at that? Will joining really help Artemis? Or will she just fall deeper into her depression?
1. Chapter 1 Redone

**(New - Author's Note:**  
 **I changed a bit of this chapter from what it was. I also added some new details, And hints for future chapters. So please read again, If you've read it when I first posted it.)**

 **Pairings: (Artemis/Wally.) (Dick/Zatanna.) (Conner/Megan.) (Oliver/Dinah.) (Roy/Jade.)**

 **Possible Pairings: None at the moment.**

 **Genres: Romance, Drama, Comedy, Mature, Psychological, Mystery, School Life, Action, Adventure.**

 **Warnings: Drug Use, Cousing, Death, Murder, Gore, Depression, Sickness, Violence, Sex, Animal Abuse, Selfhate, Selfharm, Underage drinking, Alcoholism, Child abuse, Spouse abuse.**

 **Possible Warnings: Eating disorders, Tragedy, Homosexuality.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Nor am I making any money from this story.**

 **Manual.**  
 **"Talking"**  
 **'Thinking'**  
 **Scene change ()()()**  
 ***Flash Back***  
 **(Highlight)**  
 **(A/N: ) Authors note.**

 **...**

 **Story.**  
 **Arc: 1 - Meeting The Team.**  
 **Chapter: 1 - First Day Being A Hero = First Day Of Happiness? (Part 1)**

 **...**

"I conjure up the thought of being gone, But I'd probably even do that wrong." Artemis Crock states, She is having yet another therapy session with the Black Canary. She didn't want to but Olli. A.K.A the "Green Arrow" Is making her go through at least 5 weeks of therapy before he lets her become A full time Hero like she wants. It's bullshit and he knows it, She's a good enough fighter to be a hero. And yeah she may have some issues but who doesn't? God knows Batman has his fare share.

Black Canary was left again speechless by the statement of the young girl in front of her, She has known the young girl for almost a full year now when Oliver first brought her into the Hero business stating that he show something special in her. And she has heard a lot about Artemis's past from Oliver and a little bit from Artemis herself when they are having their weakly therapy sessions. But it never ceases to amaze her how the young girl could hold such self hatred and could look at the world as such a broken thing that could never be fixed.

She knows teenagers sometimes take things to serioursly, And often go through little depressions. But never like this, Artemis is not just feeling this way because some petty reasons. Or because she's a teenager.

Black Canary can't help but fear what lays ahead of the young girl who is becoming a Hero today. She knows she is only supposed to have 5 weeks with Artemis and today is the last day of the agreement but she wishes Oliver would make Artemis wait longer and go through more therapy before sending her off to become A Hero and join the Young Justice League with a whole team of others that Artemis may and most likely will compare herself to.

"Why do you think of such things? Your so young and have so much you can still make of your life." She asks she already knows the answer but she hopes maybe she will get a different one then what she expects.

Artemis looks her right in the eye and states. "Because I have no right to live, And just like my family always said; I'm a fuck up who can't do the simplest of things right." She then looks at the clock on the wall behind the Canary seeing that she still has 15 minutes before she can leave, The thought makes her wish that she had never woken up today.

Black Canary can do nothing but shake her head at the answer, It's the same one she gets every time she ask Artemis why she feels the way she does about herself. She knows by the time the session is over she is going to need a drink.

And the next 15 minutes proved her right, Artemis kept everything locked up, No matter how much Canary tried to get her to open up about how she got to feel the way she does. Artemis would simple keep her mouth shut.

She wants so bad to be able to help the young girl, But it seems like all she can do is pray that one day Artemis will realize her worth and let go of all her pain and sorrow.

()()()

"So how did she do?" Oliver ask, As he drives them to the restaurant that they picked to go eat at. He spares A glance at his girlfriend and hopefully one day future wife, Dinah Lance. A.K.A The Black Canary. They have been going out for about 8 years now and he can't picture his life without her. But he has already grown attached to Artemis like a Daughter he's never had, He has only been with her for the short time of about a year and a half. But that doesn't mean he would not die for her. And that's why he had the most important person in his life Dinah watch over her and give her a talking to and maybe help her with her problems.

But looking at Dinah now he is wondering if that was a good idea, He knows Artemis's past is a very hard one. It is something he still can't think about for long without feeling sick and that's why he has ever only told Batman and his love Dinah. But maybe making Dinah hear more then even he knows was a bad idea because after every session she has with Artemis she begs him to take her out to some place nice with a nice wine selection. And this time is no different he just hopes before she gets to drunk she will answer a few of his questions about the session.

He wonders if Artemis has openned up a little more. He hopes so, She's so cold and closed off that it worries him about her joining the team. He can't tell his love about his unease, Because she would force him to stop Artemis from joining without more seasons.

Dinah has been looking out the window of the car since she got in, He knows she most likely has not heard a word he's said the entire ride to the restaurant and that he is probably going to have to get her a little drunk before she starts talking about it.

He's glad he brought his credit card, He has the feeling he's going to need it.

(15 Minutes and $1000 dollars worth of red wine latter.)

"So how did she do?" Oliver ask again, This time Dinah hears him and her once happy expression falls to something more like A frown but with the 4 bottles of red wine she has drink by herself she's already drunk. So her expression is not quiet A frown, More of a drunken smile and a frown mixed. If Oliver didn't want to know the answer to his question so bad he would have found the expression cute. Maybe he should take a picture for later?

"The same as when I first met her, Always in pain. Has more self hatred then Batman, Barely eating. Cutting from time to time, Can't look at a mirror without freaking out. Sarcastic, With A enough walls built around her emotions that Batman would be either proud of her or feel sympathy for her." Dinah says with a wave of her hand while wondering why her class is empty did she already drink it? She can't really remember maybe Olli took it from her? The bastard stealing her drink!

Oliver does not know how to response to that Artemis promised him that she had stop the cutting and was eating healthy and doing better, But that is not what Dinah is saying at all. He knows Dinah would never lie about something like this so that means that Artemis is lying to him and has gotten so good that he who has dealt with liars all his life can't even tell she's doing it anymore. He's going to have to have a talk to her about the cutting, He can't let her keep doing that to herself it's not healthy nor is it safe if she cuts just a little to deep she could bleed out and he would lose her. That's not something he ever wants to happen.

"I wish you would stop her from becoming a Hero for a little longer." Dinah said with A sad smile, She really cares for Artemis and she knows how much Oliver does if anything ever happened to her then both her and Oliver would go crazy it would be to much for either one of them to take. Even the thought makes her feel like crying, if she didn't have so much wine in her system then she most likely would be.

"I can't do that. You know that, This is the only thing she seems to care about if I take it from her who knows what that would do to her or make her do, Besides I think it's going to be good for her to meet people her own age who also want to be Hero's." Oliver stated he knows that Artemis is still not doing well but maybe that will change if she makes some good friends her own age, Who she can relate to a little and who will understand her more then he or Dinah can. He just hopes she opens up a bit so she can make those important friends.

"Besides Dicks going to be there and they have already formed a brother-sister relationship in the short time since they met at Bruce's." He finished hoping by reminding Dinah that Dick Grayson. A.K.A "Robin" will be there to not only keep a eye on Artemis but to help her if she ever needs him. Will help put her at ease. He knows she feels a little better with the reminder when he sees her frown lift up just a bit, It's not much but still better then it was before.

They end up talking about how Dick has been giving Batman a hard time recently about how Batman is being to much like a stalker, When it comes to tracking the Joker. And the Joker's Lady Harley Quinn. They laugh a little and drink more until both of them are feeling better about Artemis joining the Young Justice League.

They both end up so drunk that Batman has to come pick them both up, Which just makes them laugh harder at the fact that he had to stop a lead he was following on the where abouts of the Joker to come and pick them up, Batman was not pleased and made a mental note to make them both pay later.

()()()

Artemis takes a look in the mirror in her small room, It's the only mirror in the house that she has not broken, And the only reason it has not been smashed is because her mother gave it to her as a 14th birthday present when they didn't have much money. It's one of the only things she cares about.

What she sees staring back at her from the reflection is a stranger dressed in a green outfit, That matches Green Arrows. She likes it because who she is looking at is not Artemis Crock the scared and broken 16 year old. But instead Artemis the crime fighting young super Hero, Who is the side kick of the great Green Arrow. Instead of seeing her scared up arms, Legs, And chest. She sees green clothing covering all her ugly little imperfections.

She would be lying if she said she isn't nerves or scared of meeting all her new teammates and getting to know them, But she knows Dick will be there and that helps her keep her calm. At least someone who knows a little about her will be there, He doesn't know much just who her family is and that she has been through some shit. But it still helps knowing she doesn't have to hide herself from everyone on the team.

So taking one last look at herself in the mirror, She turns on her hill walking to the door. Hopefully if she dies they bury her in the outfit. So people can remember her as a fallen hero who lost her life protecting the weak, Rather then being one of the weak.

Making sure to grab her keys and bow on her way. Locking the door behind her. And setting the wire trap at her front door. You never know when dear old daddy will decide to pop up for a special training visit.

She heads for the Zeta Tube ignoring all the people on the streets she passes. She has one thing and one thing only on her mind. Becoming a hero today. It's finally time she gets to meet the team she's going to be on. Hopefully they aren't all stuck ups.

As she enters and leaves the Tube it says. "B07 ? Artemis" She can't help but smile. She's a hero now!

She takes a look around Mount Justice, And notices that there's a group of people about the same age as her all in costumes. Standing not to far away from her as if they were waiting on her. 'My team?' She thinks to herself before looking and seeing Batman walking towards her.

"Meet your new teammates." He says calmly walking closer to her. He's been asked by both Oliver and Dinah to keep a close eye on her and that's what he's going to do. Not because they asked but because he can't let someone like her fall to the darkness. The world doesn't need another Joker... Or Harley.

 **END Of chapter.**

 **(Original - Author's Note: Okay I'm not happy with how this turned out. Maybe I'll be happy with later chapters**

 **Oh and if anyone's wondering the title about the title of this story. Yes it's Pinks song "It's all your fault" I love that song and that is also the song that made me want to write this.**

 **If anyone wants to be my Beta please let me know.**

 **Also please review and follow it will give me a reason to make more of this, Instead of being lazy.**

 **Thank you everyone who read this.)**


	2. Chapter 2 Redone

**(New - Author's Note:**  
 **I changed a bit of this chapter from what it was. I also added some new details, And hints for future chapters. So please read again, If you've read it when I first posted it.)**

 **...**

 **Story.**  
 **Arc: 1 - Meeting The Team.**  
 **Chapter: 2 - First Day Being A Hero = First Day Of Happiness? (Part 2)**

 **...**

As he hears. "B07 Artemis" Wally looks up and his breath catches in his throat. 'Beautiful' Is his first thought. Walking in her green outfit that is so much like Green Arrows. But way sexier. His new teammate Artemis. He doesn't know much about what she is like. He only knows the little bit his best friend Dick has told him. When he begged to know more about who their new member was going to be.

But the bastard never told him that she is so Beautiful. Her golden hair flying out behind her as she leaves the Zeta Tube. The dark gray eyes that seem to piece through him at only a glance. Her athletic build. He's so caught up in staring at her he doesn't notice when Batman is introducing them and calls his name.

"And the boy who's staring at you like a idiot is Kid Flash." Batman says a little amused, Everyone snickers a bit. And Robin elbows him in the rib. 'Teenagers' Batman thinks to himself with a shake of his head. Maybe someone like Wally will be able to help Artemis? He will have to wait and see.

Artemis chuckles a little. "So Kid Idiot? Have you already fallen for me?" She teases, Putting one hand on her hip. With a small smirk on her face. She's feeling good. Maybe if she can keep up her cocky, Sarcastic, Act. Up she will be able to have some fun, And forget who she is for a bit.

Wally goes redder then his hair. "NO shut up! It's not like that" He yells waving his hands in front of his face to try and wave all his embarrassment away. God why doe's Batman pick today of all days to tease people?

She can't help but find him a little cute. He's well toned, And has this air about him that just screams he's a good guy. Her mom would love him. But sadly he would never be able to care about someone as broken and useless as her. He may think she's pretty now but if he show how scared up her body is he wouldn't ever want to look at her again. The thought makes something inside hurt.

Not all the scars on her are from her. No her sister and father have put many deep ones on her as well. Even her mother has put her fair share, Though not nowhere near as many or as bad. All the fights she's been in might have strengthen her body. But it has also left it covered in painful reminders of failure. And missed strikes.

As she looks at her team she wonders how much she will be able to share about herself. And how much they will get along. She knows she can't share anything about her family, Or her past. But maybe she can share her love for books? That's not something they can use against her right? But what if they find out she likes dark stories, Will they figure out that she likes them because they remind her of herself? If that happens then they will figure out how truly fucked up she really is.

None of them look like they would understand her anyway. Kid Idiot looks to nice. To understand anything about growing up dirt poor and getting beat half to death every other day for no reason.

Superboy doesn't look smart enough to be able to really talk to about anything serious. He is good looking though.

Red Arrow looks like a dick, Someone who she will only end up in a fight with, She can tell he's not really happy about sharing the team with her. Well she isn't happy to share with him either. If it was up to her, She would shove a arrow up his ass for the looks he's giving her.

Miss Martian looks way to bubbly and happy to even know anything about how the world really works. And how much suffering really happens to people who don't deserve it. Not that Artemis would ever think that she doesn't deserve what has happened to her. She knows she's worthless so it's only fair she must suffer. Some people were born to be walked on, And be used. She just so happens to be one of those people.

Aqualad looks like if he ever found out anything about her, He would tell the rest of the team. Maybe try having her arrested for all the bad she's done. Which is a lot.

Robin. A.K.A Dick would probably be able to understand her, And do it in a none pity or black mailing way. But he seems like the type that has a lot of his own problems to deal with, There's no need for her to add to that. He doesn't need to have to worry about someone like her on top of all the things he's probably dealing with.

Before anyone else can say anything Batman clears his throat making everyone look at him and wait for what he has to say. "Artemis for the first weak I ask that you stay here, There is a room that you can put your stuff in. It's important to get to know your team before going out on any missions with them." He states. It will also give him the chance to keep a close eye on her. Not that she needs to know that.

She doesn't know how to feel about that, What about her mom? Will she be okay for a weak without her? She can't even walk, What if she needs something from up high? Before she can tell Batman that she doesn't think she can do it. He continues.

"Green Arrow and Black Canary have decided that they are taking your mother to a hot spring for the weak." He knows now she has no reason to say no. Oliver was right when he said that she would most likely try to refuse, Because of her mother. He show it on her face the moment he said she had to stay a weak. Oliver and Dinah are also planning to try and learn more about Artemis while they spend time with her mother. They think maybe her mother could shine some more light on why Artemis has so much self hatred when it isn't needed. Nor wanted.

"Okay." She says simply, She's relieved that her mother will be okay and with help if she needs it. Oliver and Dinah are good people they won't let anything happen to her mother.

"So welcome to the team blondie." Wally says with a grin, And a little wave of his hand. He's recovered from his earlier embarrassment. And now is ready to get her back for calling him a idiot.

"Yes welcome we are all glad to have you as part of our team." Aqualad says nicely with a smile on his face, After all the talks that he's had with Robin about her. He's sure she will fit in and be a greet help to the team.

"Speak for yourself." Red Arrow muttered off to the side. As he walked away, No longer caring to be part of the welcome Artemis party. She has to stop herself from flipping him off as he leaves.

"Glad to be here." Artemis says truthfully, It's the first time in a long time that she's felt such happiness to be alive. She's not going to let Red Arrow or anyone else get her down today. It's going to be a good day, Like the time she found that 20 dollar bill on the ground when she really needed money. And had no food.

Batman who has already disappeared back to his bat cave. Watches on the cameras, Keeping a close eye on Artemis. He's going to see how she reacts to being around new people. And being part of the team.

"Yay another girl!" Miss Martian says happily clapping her hands together and flying over to Artemis giving her a death hug.

Artemis's body goes as stiff as stone at the hug. She's not used to being touched by other people. Even her mom barely touches her. The hug hurts more then she would like to admit even to herself. Not because the tightness, No that barely bothers her. She's strong and can take that. It's the fact that it's pulling at old scars that still hurts every once in a while.

One of her bigger scars its on her shoulder blades, And it's being squeezed. It almost feels as bad as the day she got it. Happy birthday Artemis daddy's got a big present for you, A nice big slash across your shoulder blades for not finishing the mission last time. It was one of her better birthdays truthfully.

But she doesn't let the pain show on her face. No she can't have her team thinking she's a weak person like her father does. Nor can she let them wonder why it hurt her so bad to get a hug.

So she gently pushes the other girl off of her. The other girl just smiles. "Oh um hey?" Artemis says awkwardly but the other girl still seems to be happy. Artemis is not used to talking with other people, Let alone other girls.

As Artemis and Megan talk and try to get to know one another Wally can't help but watch Artemis's soft looking lips. And the way she smiles it's so Beautiful he finds himself saying so out loud on accident "Beautiful." He mutters to himself.

"So you already have a crush on Artemis." Dick says standing right beside Wally and looking at Artemis and Megan. He figured Wally would find Artemis hot, That's why he didn't say anything.

He figured it would be funny to watch his reaction once he show her, It was worth it. Even Batman teased him about it. Plus it put a smile on Artemis's face, So that's really good. He's known her for about 7 months now and he still finds it hard to put a real smile on her face. She's good at putting a fake one up but real ones are very rare. He can normally tell when it's being forced, But sometimes she does it so good even he can't tell.

Wally turned red again. "No I don't." He tries to sound casual but he thinks he's failed when Dick gives him a smirk. The smirk just screams "BULLSHIT!"

"You totally do." He says laughing a little bit, God it was so worth it. He's going to have a blast teasing Wally about this for a while. He wonders if he should get the others to help him tease Wally, It can be a team building event.

"Whatever, Your just worried I'm going to take her from you." Wally mutters, But when he looks at his friend he's a little shocked. Dick's smirk has fallen and is now replaced by a offended expression.

"First off your never going to be smooth enough to steal any girls from me. And Second she's like a sister to me." Dick states, How could Wally every think he would be good enough to still a girl from him? Doesn't he know once you go Dick you never go back.

Wally just shakes his head, There's no use trying to point out that Dick isn't very smooth with the ladies himself. He will just end up hacking into his facebook and putting something stupid up. Wally's had enough embarrassment for one day. No need to add to it, By pissing off Dick.

He doesn't want to admit it but he's a little happy to know that Artemis isn't with Dick, Nor does his best friend have feeling for Artemis. Shit he just realized he's starting to crush on Artemis, This is going to be a long weak. Having to see her every day. He's not going to be able to look her in the face. Not to mention she already thinks he's a idiot. Great just Great.

Artemis turns her head feeling like someone is staring at her, And sees Wally staring at her from the corner of her eyes. A light blush tries to show it's self but she refuses to let it. No she can't. He wouldn't like the real her anyway. No need to ruin everything just because a person is staring at her, And it feels good.

 **END Of Chapter.**

 **(Original - Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews.**

 **And Liv4YJ your review is the reason I made this chapter so soon. It made my day to read your review.**

 **P.S. kickinbat. Thank you also for the review. And I didn't notice that. I fixed it, Thanks for letting me know.**

 **Please everyone review, And follow. It will keep me from getting lazy, Or bored with this story.**

 **Until next time.**  
 ***Opens up a window and jumps out of it, Into the night. Like batman would do.*)**


	3. Chapter 3 Redone

**(New - Author's Note:**  
 **I changed a bit of this chapter from what it was. I also added some new details, And hints for future chapters. So please read again, If you've read it when I first posted it.)**

 **...**  
 **Story.**  
 **Arc: 2 - The First Week On The Team.**  
 **Chapter: 3 - First Night = Arrow VS. Super Speed?**  
 **...**

It's only be a few hours since Artemis has joined the team, But from what Wally can tell. She has already became fast friends with Megan. Well it's more like Megan is trying to force herself into Artemis's life and make them friends. The poor archer looks like she's not used to super friendly people.

He hasn't be able to really take his eyes off of the young mysterious archer. It's not just the fact she's the most beautiful person he's ever seen. Or that her voice is so charming he has been straining his ears to hear it from across the room.

But it's the way she carries herself. She keeps her head held high. She looks you in the eye, Never turning away. As if it's some type of challenge and the first person to break eye contact loses.

And as much as he hates to admit it he has lost more then once. It's just every time he looks into her eyes, He sees something that he doesn't know what to make of. He can't tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing. It gives him the chills so he always has to turn away after a few seconds of looking.

Another thing he hates to admit is Dick was right. He has a crush on Artemis and he's only said two words to her. And she has already called him a idiot! That's so not cool. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around to see Batman. "AHHHH!" He jumps back, He can feel his heart thumping against his chest. He will never get used to how Batman just appears out of nowhere.

"Okay everyone listen up." Batman's loud voice rings throughout the living room in Mount Justice, Stopping all talking and forcing everyone to look at the older hero. Be it from fear or respect. Or both.

"Good, Now because Black Canary will be gone for the next week. I will be taking over to train you." He waits for everyone's sighs of frustration to finish before continuing. "To start with we will be testing the new recruit Artemis, By having her have a speed battle with Kid Flash."

At that everyone looks at him in surprise except Artemis who only goes to grab her bow off of the table she left it on. "Wait a speed battle? There's no way she can keep up with me." Wally says confused not understanding why Batman would set her up to fail.

"Just follow me." Batman responds and starts walking towards the training grounds. Everyone does as he says, But Dick walks up real close to Wally.

"Don't go easy on her just because you're in love with her." He says quietly so no one hears him. But both Batman and Superboy hear him, And chuckle a little. Wally only goes red.

"Shut up I wasn't planning to!" He mutters embarrassed. He can't understand why he's friends with Dick sometimes. The little troll only teases him all the time.

"Whatever you say." Dick says laughing and walking away making so he had the last word. Something he learned from Batman 'He who has the last word, Is the winner of that argument.' He likes to say. He figured it out after all the times Batman would yell at him to do something then leave, Making it so he couldn't even argue back.

Once inside the training room, Wally takes notice that there's a bunch of targets lined up way in the back. They are shapped and look like super villains.

"Here's how the battle will go down, Artemis will try to hit as many targets as she can. She has 30 arrows. And there are 30 targets. Kid Flash will try to get all of her arrows. If Kid Flash catches all the arrows he wins. If Artemis can hit one of the targets then she wins." Batman states, This will be a good way to see how fast Artemis is at firing. As well as checking how good Kid Flash is at catching something moving.

"This will be to easy, Sorry beautiful but I'm not going to go easy on ya." Wally says without thinking that he just call her beautiful. He hears Dick chuckling in the back ground but fights to keep his cool, And the blush from showing.

Artemis raises one eye brow, And pops out her hip. Putting a hand on it. "Can we change the rules to if he catches more arrows then that hit then he wins. And if I hit more targets then he catches I win?" She ask, Making everyone's but Batman's eyes widen.

"You will be lucky to even hit one of your targets. I only was able to hit 3 when Black Canary used this test. There's no way a weakling like you will be able to hit any of them." Roy says as he walks into the training grounds.

Artemis ignores him and turns back to Batman. "So is it fine?" She's been inching to prove her worth to the team, And right now seems the best time to do just that.

"Do as you wish." Batman says, As he walks over to a computer and types in a few codes. Starting up the training timer. "You have 10 minutes."

Wally dashes over to stand in front of the target that's straight ahead of Artemis. She takes aim and fires. The arrow's so slow to Wally that he doesn't even move close to as fast as he can to grab it out of the air.

"See? You just can't win" He says with a smile, And waving the arrow in his hand. He looks over at Artemis to see she's wearing her own smile. He then hears a thud. And looks over to see the target beside the one he was blocking has a arrow in the middle of it.

Wally: 1

Artemis: 1

28 arrows left.

Artemis takes aim again and fires one arrow, While he goes for it. She fires another one at one of the targets way to the side. He gets a hold of the first arrow and then starts going for the second when he sees her fire another at the other side.

He starts running as fast as he can and catches the closes one to him when he hears 3 more thuds. 'Damn it! How's she doing this?' He thinks to himself.

Wally: 3

Artemis: 4

23 arrows left.

She fires 2 at the same time, He can feel his eyes widen he didn't know she was that good. He's never even seen Roy do that.

But they are going at the same target so it makes them easy to grab, He grabs one with his right hand then the other with his left, Smiling knowing that Artemis is going to be shocked that he stopped her plan.

But he hears another 3 thuds. And before he can turn to see which targets are hit he sees another coming straight for his chest, So speeding out of the way he watches as the arrow hits the target where he was standing.

Wally: 5

Artemis: 8

17 arrows left.

"What the hell that would have hit me!" He yells out at her, How could she do that. If he didn't react when he did that would have hit him in the heart killing him.

She responds by firing another arrow at a far away target, Now pissed he rushes over to it plucking it out of the air before running back to where he was. Knowing she has already fired a few more. He grabs two more. But still hears a thud. It's really starting to get to him.

He hears her fire but it sounds slick it confused him until he goes to grab it and his hand slides off of it. Looking at his hand he sees blood on it, But it's not his blood.

He turns to look at her and he can see blood dripping from her fingers. He hears two more thuds. But he can't get over the fact that she's shooting so fast and hard that the strings are cutting into her fingers.

This is just training. Does she really want to win that bad? That she would cut up her hands and fingers just to beat him? Another two thuds.

"Are you just going to stand there and let me win?" She asked sounding annoyed, He gets the feeling she doesn't want him to let her win, Nor for him to hold back.

Wally: 8

Artemis: 14

8 arrows left.

She fires another arrow and this time ignoring the blood he runs over to it and grabs it hard so it doesn't slide out of his finger this time, He knows what her pattern is now and what she's going to do. She keeps firing one then while he goes for it she fires two more at the other side. This time he won't let her.

So when she fires those two he grabs them, But even then he still hears another thud. He doesn't let it get to him this time though.

So running even faster he catches the next 3 arrows she shoots, but still misses the last one which hits the first target he blocked at the beginning. 'How long has she been training to be able to fire like this?' He can't help but think.

Wally: 14

Artemis: 16

0 arrows left.

"Artemis wins." Batman states, Roy mutters something like 'Lucky bitch.' Before storming out of the room, Megan rushes over to Artemis, Along with Superboy, And Aqualad. Dick walks over to Wally.

"Are you okay man?" He's worried about his friend. He show how pissed Wally was getting. He even lost, He hopes he's not to mad. It was just training after all. You win some, You lose some.

"I'm fine man thanks for worrying though." Wally says easily, He's fine with losing. Artemis wanted the win a lot more then him. 'She truly is amazing' He thinks to himself, Not for the first time since meeting her.

Dick slaps him on the back hard. "Good to hear, That means I can tease you about how you lost to the new girl." He says happily. He takes a look at Artemis who is hiding her hand in her pocket. And trying to get away from Magen who's trying to pull her hand out.

"Why don't you go and save her?" Dick asked pointing over to Artemis. Wally shakes his head. "Nope she's the one who cut her fingers just to win. So it's only fair I let Magen have at her." Wally says happily.

Dick walks away laughing, But he feels Batman's eyes on him. So he makes his way over to him. "We need to talk about Artemis." Is all Batman says before walking away, Sighing Dick follows.

"No really my hands fine." Artemis says trying but failing to get away from the Martian, She meets Wally's eyes. And wonders if he's going to help her. But he just smiles and waves before walking out of the room. The bastard.

"But it looked really bad." Magen says worried, Superboy nods his head agreeing with his girlfriend. They stated dating not to long after he joined the team last year. Since then they spend most of their free time together.

"You should just let her take a look." Aqualad states. He is also a bit worried that she pushed herself so far just to beat Wally. He's going to have to keep a eye on her, And make sure she doesn't push her self like this in the future. It's his duty as team leader.

Not seeing anyway out of it she shows them her hand. It's not to bad but if she would have kept shooting like she was she would have most likely needed stitches. She had to win though. It was the best way to prove her worth, And to show she's not weaker then Roy. And that she belongs on the team.

Besides the pain she's feeling from it is nowhere near what her dad made her feel. He had her shooting like that for hours every day. That's why she still has a small scar on the bottom side of her index finger.

"That looks rather bad." Aqualad states, Getting a close look at the damage she has done to herself. "You should have that checked out at the medical office. If you want I will take you there?" He offers. He knows she doesn't know her way yet.

Shaking her head she puts on a fake smile, That no one would be able to tell is forced. "No if you could just take me to my room I will fix it up myself. I prefer it that way." She ask kindly.

He looks like he's about to try and make her go to get it checked out, But he gives in. "Follow me." Already he can tell there's something about her that, He's going to need to keep a look out for.

"Thanks." She says following him, Her first night on the team has been a good one. Hopefully tomorrow will be the same.

 **END Of chapter.**

 **(Original - Author's Note:**  
 **Hello everyone thank you for the reviews and following, They have kept me from being lazy. I'm having a lot of fun writing this. I mostly kept this chapter lighter.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think. It will keep me from just reading fanfic all day, And make me write some more XD I love you all. And am always happy to hear what y'all think.**

 **Sorry everyone but I may not update for a while my sister is having a baby today.**

 **I would like to think my Beta leena1445)**


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

 **Story.**  
 **Arc: 2 - The First Week On The Team.**  
 **Chapter: 4 - Second Day = Memories Of A Scar?**

 **...**

As she takes her morning shower she help can't but let her hands travel over some of the deeper scars on her body. Every scar on her body has a story and a name. Dinah found it strange and sad when she mentioned one time in their weakly therapy seasons that she names her scars.

But she likes remembering what she has done to herself as well as what others have done to her. Using a name helps her never forget. Even the smallest of scars she can remember how she got. Like the one on her left pinky finger, Was from when she was 15 and slipped off a tree and skinned her hand trying to catch herself before she hit the ground. She ended up hitting the ground anyway, But not as hard as she would have. She most likely would have had broken ribs if she didn't slow her falling none.

But the scar she's tracing now is the one that her older sister Jade gave to her for her 7th birthday. It's a long ugly scar that goes across her lower stomach. The knife that should have been used to cut the cake was instead used to cut her.

She remembers it with such fondness that she almost wishes she could relive it all over again. It wasn't the scar that she's happy about it's what happened after that.

*She wonders what she will get for this birthday. Another weapon that she will be forced to learn how to use, So one day she can kill with it? Or maybe her mother will talk her husban into getting something that she would really like. Like a new Alice in wonderland poster. Because her old one is starting to rip.

Unlikely. Her mother will never try to stop her husban from doing whatever he wants, For fear he will beat her again. She's a true coward letting him walk all over her. One day he will go to far and someone in the family will be truly hurt or worse. He's already started to get worst by the year. In this year alone he has broken three of her rips and her left arm. Beat Jade until she was out cold. And broke her mothers nose.

She pushing herself out of bed she makes her way to the kitchen. It's time for the cake she can smell it. At least her mom makes her cake every birthday. That's probably the best part. When she gets into the kitchen she sees sitting on the table is a cake. Her mom and sister are sitting down waiting on her.

She scans the room and doesn't see her father anywhere. It worries her, Is he mad at her? God she can't handle another punishment. Her bones still hurt from when he through her into a tree for missing a shot with her bow.

"Your father's out on a job he couldn't make it." Her mom says with a sad smile. Artemis lets out a small breath of relief. At least he's not mad at her. Plus he's out making money. She wonders who he's taking out this time, Maybe it will be on the news later. She will have to check in a bit.

Walking over to the table she takes a seat near her sister. Jade raises a eye brow. "Not going to sit near mother little alice?" Jade ask using the nickname that she made up for her. Jade calls herself the cheshire cat. When Artemis asked if she could have a nickname like her. Jade started calling her little Alice.

"No I want to sit next to you." Artemis admitted looking up at her older sister. Jade laughed a bit. And grabbed the knife off the table and put it to Artemis's throat.

"Do you still want to?" She asked with a small grin, Her eyes alight with something that Artemis can't read. This isn't the first time Jade or her father has put a knife to her throat to try and scare her. So she no longer fears what they might do. So even when the knife pushes against her throat making it bleed a little. She gives a small smile not letting the pain show.

"Yes." She answers, From the corner of her eye she can see her mother watching them both with a look of pride. It occurs to her that something must be wrong with her mother for her to feel pride in her daughters when one has a knife to the others throat. But she guesses that's just the way her family is. They are nothing like what you see on TV. They don't eat dinner together and talk about their days.

They don't sing in the car as they go to do some family bonding. They don't tell jokes and play around. No they train. They eat alone. They practice ways to kill. The only time they are all in a car together is when they have a job to go do. Every joke has it's truths, Family bonding is getting beat by one another and calling it training.

Without warning Jade slices the blade across her stomach making her eyes widen in shock and snapping her out of her thoughts. She doesn't scream though. Even though she can already tell she's going to need stitches. It's a test. She can tell that's why her mother isn't moving to help her. If she screams she's not ready for whatever they are planning. It most be for a job.

So she raise her head and meets her sisters eyes. Eyes that are burning with pride, and her lips forming a real smile, For her? Jade's never proud of her. "Do you still wish to sit by me?" Jade asks again, Her voice softer then normal.

Forcing her dry throat to work. "Yes." She says unwavering. Pushing all thoughts of pain to the back of her mind. She will not think about how her legs are getting wet with her own blood. Or the fact that Jade might have cut to deep for them to take care of without needing to go to a hospital.

"That's my baby girl." She hears from behind her, As a strong hand pats her head. Her father. So it was his test then. "Now I think it's time to let you come along on a job." He states with a warmness in his voice that isn't normally there. Just hearing it makes her birthday the best one yet.

But she has also passed the test and now gets to join in the family business. She will kill for the first time. And finally make her father and sister proud of her. If she's lucky her father may even share one of those rare hugs he gives every now and again.

"Jade go clean her up, While I plan with your mother for which job to bring her on." He states, Jade gets up and picks her up out of her chair. She's glad to have her sister to help her. The blood lose is making her rather dizzy. She's not sure how good she would be able to walk.

As they go to the bath room where the medical supplies is Jade says softly wearing a kind, Proud smile. "You did good little Alice." *

Artemis smiles at the scar. It was the first time she had seen her sister smile like that at her. With so much love and pride. Later on when the wound had healed and scared up. Jade told her as long as she has the scar she is part of the family.

Since then it has became and stayed her favorite scar on her body. It is a sign that she is part of someone's family. Even if her father is a abusive ass. And her mother has lost the ability to walk. Even with the fact that her sister is missing and no one has heard from her in years. She still has a family as long as she has the scar. She is never truly alone.

Turning off the shower she steps out grabbing her towel as she gets out. She starts drying her hair, Letting her mind wonder to how many days it's been since she last cut. 3? That seems like such a long time. Maybe she should get in a quick slice on her thigh before she goes to practice.

She doesn't want to wait to long to cut or the anxiety will come and attack her. But will the cut effact her fighting? Doubtful. But she will still have to make it a small one, It would be bad if the blood ran down her leg onto the floor. She can't let people know she cuts. They won't want her on their team. Or they will give her fake pity. Besides it's not something they need to know.

As her hand reaches for the arrow head that she keeps in her boot for when she really needs to cut. She hears a small knock on her door. And followed by. "Hey Artemis it's almost time to start training." Dick says through the door. Well it looks like she will have to wait a bit until she can relieve some stress.

"Yeah I'm coming." She yells back. She can hear him laughing on the other side of the door, But ignores it alreadying knowing he's being a weirdo again. And twisting her words to make it sound dirty. As she opens the door and walks by him she says. "Little troll." Which only makes him laugh harder.

God how did she get stuck with someone like him as her best friend? She really doesn't have any good luck. Oh well He's still better then her arrow head. At least he talks back to her when she talks to him.

Robin walks behind her with a small smile on his face, His arms folded behind his head. As they walk he hears Wally's voice talking about some food place that he fund recently and is in love with. He spies a quick look at Artemis to see she's wearing a small smile. Maybe Wally isn't the only one with a litte crush.

 **End Of Chapter.**

 **I'm really not happy with this chapter. Also sorry for the late... Really late. Update. I've been super busy, My sister had a little girl. And I've been spending most of my free time with her. She's to cute! XD**

 **Thank you everyone who has reviewed, Followed, Or gave me a favorite. It means a lot.**

 **Please review and it will help me pull myself away from my spending all my free time with my little niece, And get me to make more chapters.**

 **Here's a small little tease of the next chapter. Artemis is going to show someone some of her scars.**

 **So if you want to know what happens then review! If I can get 5 or more reviews in the next weak then I'll update in a days time XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm a little sad no many people seemed to like the last chapter :( But oh well I feel it's been long enough I'll post this.**

 **...**

 **Story.**  
 **Arc: 2 - The First Week On The Team.**  
 **Chapter: 5 - Third & Fouth Day = Old scars And A New One?**

 **...**

Artemis walks into the kitchen for a late night snack. It's been a long day and she can't sleep. Batman had them do a Virtual training exercise to see how they all worked as a team. Well mostly to see how she would fit in with the other members. He didn't say that but she knew it. She's sure most of the members did. She thinks most because she's not so sure Conner figured it out. He may be hot but he's not the smartest person on the planet.

Everything went fine at first, But once they had to fight a group that was taking hostages. She kinda lost it, Forgetting that it wasn't real. She ran in head first and went full on psycho on them. Scareing most of her team. And getting them all killed. Making them lose the training match.

Batman was pissed, Well more pissed then normal. But for some reason it seemed like he was harder on Robin then her. It made her mad enough to say something to the old darknight who has made criminals piss themselfs just by looking at them.

* The darknight looked down on the boywonder. "Robin you as team leader should have been able to keep Artemis from going off on her own like she did. Because you couldn't earn her trust she went ahead of the team. Leaving all of you to die. If it was a real mission, Not only would you have let her run into her own death. But you would have let the rest of your team be killed as well as yourself." Batman says dissapointedly.

Artemis who has been biting her bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed. Thoughout Batmans little speach, Could no longer handle keeping her mouth shut. "Hey Batdick he wasn't the one to fuck up. I was. So lay off him and focus some more on me would ya? I'm feeling rather lonely over here." Of couse she would regret going so far with her little rent, For the rest of her life.

While everyone's eyes went wide. And their mouths dropped open, Even Roy. Batman turned to her with a death glare that rivaled her fathers. It reminded her of when she was little and would mouth off to her father. Oh the beatings she would get after those would forever be burned into her mind, And would always come back to attack her in her dreams.

He looked like he was either about to punch her in the face like she was the Joker. Or chew her out so bad that she would go deaf. Instead he turned is back on them all and walked out of the room very slowly. As she watched his back, She couldn't help but feel that, If he wasn't a Hero he would have killed her. *

Even thinking about the look he sent her, gives her chills. She wonders if he will be extra hard on her now. Or maybe set her up to fail, Like her father would sometimes do. As she is about to open the fridge she sees out of the corner of her eye someone sitting in the dark.

Letting out a small sigh, She was hoping to be alone. She reaches over to turn on the light. To see who she will have to put up with, While she eats. She knows it's not Wally, Because the fridge hasn't been tipped on it's side and enptyed out already. God she will never understand how he eats so much without making himself sick.

Turning on the light she sees, The boywonder. She finds it's odd that he's just sitting in one of the chairs, Looking down at his hands. In the dark. Instead of sleeping, Or at the very least on his phone. He loves his phone. She's sure he would marry it if he could. Maybe in the future.

"So what's eating you birdboy?" She ask after waiting a while to see if he's going to say anything or not. Since he didn't she decided to. When he doesn't say anything, With a sigh she punches his arm hard.

"Owww.. what the hell?" Robin says rubbing his now sore and hurting arm, He's sure it's going to bruise. He looks up and meets her eyes to see her staring at him.

"Talk or I'll do it again." She threatens, Making a fist to show him she's not kidding. As much as she likes giving people space and pravicy. To deal with their own problems their way. Like she would want. She looks at the younger boy like a little brother. And cares to much to watch him suffer alone. If he has to suffer she will be right their beside him.

So if he's not going to talk about whatever is bothing him, Then she will force it out of him. She thinks he sees that because with a heavy sigh. He hangs his head again. "I don't know why you said what you did, Batman was right. I let everyone die because I wasn't a good enough leader to get you to put your trust in me."

At hearing that something in her breaks... Again.. She doesn't know why it is, But it seems like the people who come in contact with her end up getting some of her, Depressed fucked upness. As she likes to put it. It hurts knowing that her friend his blaming himself for her mistake. It wasn't that she didn't trust Dick to support her. And help save the hostages. It's just that she's never been good with working with others.

She figured if she went alone against them all, She could save all the poor people who were caught up in something they have no reason to be in. And if she died protecting those poor people. Then that was the best way she could go out. Instead of cutting to deap and dying on the floor of some randon building. If she could die protecting someone, Then she would be able to die in peice.

In her mind, Her dying to protect the weak, Was better then working with her team to protect them. That's part of the reason she wants to be a HERO. Because one day she will die, Fighting to save the world, Or maybe just one person. And when people think of her, They won't think of the lonely girl who barely eats, And cuts herself up. Who has killed before. Who's family is super villans. Who doesn't know how to love like a normal person.

No they will think of the hero who protected the weak. Who saved the life of at least one person. Who never stopped fighting until she took her last breath. They will forever remember her as someone great, Not someone who should have been killed at birth.

"I said what I did because it's true. I am the one who fucked up the mission and got everyone killed." She stated, Looking back at the fridge she gives a sigh. Well she's no longer hungry. Seeing that Dick still hasn't perked up she decides to do something she hopes will work.

"You don't think I trust you?" She ask with a raised eyebrow, And a hand on her hip.

He looks away. "Well you don't do you? I mean I barly even know anything about you, Even though we've been friends for about a year now." He says, Looking downcasted. She grabs his hand and pulls him off the chair.

"Follow me.. I'm going to show you something, That I wouldn't if I didn't trust you fully. I hope when I show you what I'm about to, You understand that it means I'm willing to put my life in your hands." She states as she pulls him down the hall and into her room. Pushing him down onto the bed.

"Artemis what are you doing?" He ask not understanding why they are in her room. It has nothing in it. So what does she have in it to show him. Normally he would be able to figure it out, But right now he's not thinking much like himself.

As she starts to strip out of her clothing, He closes his eyes and turns his head away. "Ummm sorry I don't see you that way. I look at you as a sister, But I think it's sweet that you feel that way abou-" Before he could finish something hard hits him in the head. He thinks it was a slipper.

"Richard I want you to look at me... And please keep what your about to see a secret from everyone." Her using his real name makes all his playfulness go right out the window. Whatever she wants him to see is important. Very important for her to be asking it so softly like that.

Turning around he's met with something that makes tears come to his eyes. Artemis is in nothing but her bra and panties. But that's not what makes him start crying, It's the fact that on every part of her body there are scars. Some huge. Some small. She has more scars on her body then even Bruce. It looks like she has been the worlds punching bag.

"Well don't just stare at my tits." She teases, It's a first time for her to show someone her scars on her own free will. Oliver, Dinah, And Batman forced her to show them. She's not shy about her scars. Nor is she shy about her body. It's just she knows everyone leaves when they see her scars. That's what happend with her first boyfriend. Even the stalker she had, Ran away and never came back after watching her change. And seeing all the scars.

She likes her scars though. They tell her life story. She's never been good with words. So they do the talking for her. She always likes listening to what they have to tell her. Sometimes they remind her of the good times. And sometimes they punish her with the bad times. Either way. They are the only thing that has never left her.

"Artemis how many are there?" He finally ask after finding his voice. He can see so many, And she hasn't even showed him her back. He's sure she has more on her body then the one's he's seeing. He can also notice a lot are self made. The ones on her arms and thighs. Some of those are really old. When did she start? Some are new. When will she stop? When she's dead? How long will that be, At the rate she's cutting at herself?

"Self made or just in total?" She ask she knew he would ask that. It brings a small smile to her face. That's one good thing her father taught her. How to read people and prodict what they are thinking / going to say.

He just stares at her. It's all he can think to do. Her seeing he is not going to say anything else decides to just let him know both. "97 self made. 208 others. A total of 305 scars."

He looks like he's about to get sick. But he hasn't ran yet so she's counts that as a win. "Why?" He ask after a long staring match with her scars. The scars won. So that's two wins for her?

"Why what?"

"Why are you showing me them?"

"Because I trust you."

"..."

"I mean it, I wouldn't have shown you if I didn't trust you. I trust that you will keep this a secret and won't look at me any different."

"How can you have such faith that I won't tell the others."

"Becuase it's you."

"..."

She smiles 3 wins hell yeah. Today is starting to look up for her. She goes over to her combat boots and pulls out the arrow head that she uses when she cuts. And tosses it over to him. Of course all his training with Batman let him catch it without even really trying.

He looks at the old arrow head, It's stained with blood. Her blood. It's the arrow head of the very first arrow she ever made. She was 4 at the time. "What is this."

"A arrow head."

"Artemis."

"Well it's what I use to cut."

"..."

"Don't you dare drop it."

"Why are you handing me this?"

She walks right up to him and replaces his hand, So he's holding the arrow head like a pencil. "Because I want you to carve something into me. So I can remember this day as a special one."

His eyes widen, And he steps away from her. "Are you nuts, I"m not going to cut into you with this thing." As he's about to throw it. She catches his hand stopping him.

"Please, I'm asking you to do this for me. I trust that you won't cut to deeply. So please help me. If you don't I will, But I can't promise I won't go to deep and end up killing myself." She says. She hates putting him in the position he's in. But She needs him to do this for her. She's such a bad person. She hates herself for this.

"Okay." He gives in, He would rather do it himself then for her to end up killing herself. He doesn't know why he's so calm about all of this. He should be mad at her. He should try to stop her from doing this to herself. Maybe it's because he's lived with Batman to long. But he feels it's not his place. He's not the one who's supposed to change her, To help her get through all of her problems. And kill her demons.

He suspected she was a cutter, A while back. He noticed that she never wear short sleave clothing. That she never showed her arms or legs. But he never said anything. He asked Batman once. And he was told to mind his own business. So he did. He would have never thought though that she would do so much harm to her body.

"Where do you want me to do it." He ask, He wishes he had the power to help her stop this. But he doesn't. So he can at least help her by being by her side. He will try to learn more about her, And let her know more about him as well. He will help his big sister in the only way he can, By being there for her.

"Anywhere you want." She says with a smile, How she can smile about something like this is scary to him. How much has she been through, Where she truly enjoys being cut.

He picks her left shoulder by her heart. And biting his lips until they bleed. He carves A Y into her. He ingores her moans of pleasure. And instead bites harder into his lip. And then he carves a J.

"There." He says, He can feel his eyes burning with tears again. Damn, He thought he was stronger then this. She hugs him tight, And starts patting his head.

"Thank you I know that was hard for you. I'm sorry I made you do that." She whispers. YJ. Young Justice. He picked that to make her always remember the team. He truly is a good friend.

She pulls away from him once she can tell the tears have stopped. Taking the arrow head out of his hand, She puts it back into her boot. And then grabs a baggy that she had on her desk.

"Here to calm down lets smoke this." She says waving the bag. Robins eyes widen again. He looks like he's a dear about to get ran over by a huge truck.

"Relex it's only weed. I stole it from roy while he wasn't looking." She says as she walks past him and throws herself onto the bed.

"Why would he... You know what never mind. Once. We do this once then you promise to not do it again deal?" He ask raising a eye brow at her.

"Fine I don't really like drugs or anything, Anyway." She already has the bag enptyed out and is rolling a joint. "So have you done this before?" She ask wanting to make sure he knows what he's getting himself into.

"Yeah a few times with Wally." He smirks that smirk of his. It makes her happy to see that she made the right choice showing him a part of her that she never lets others see. As much pain as she knows she's coused him. He can finally come to understand her. And maybe seeing that she trust him will help him come to trust himself.

He also knows, He can never be as big of a fuck up as her. So that makes her happy. If God gave her one good thing in her life it would to be blessed with such a good friend.

"Wow I always knew he ate a lot but now I know the reason why." She jokes laughing with a smile on her face. It's the first true smile that Dick thinks he's ever show on her. It's not forced like most of her others.

"Nah he's stopped. The last time he paniced and ran straight into a brick wall. Trying to out run his own shadow." Dick says laughing, God he wished he would have recorded that. It would have been a hit on youtube.

"Well here you go. Your first." She says handing him the rolled joint. God the cuts he did, Has put her in such a good mood. She doesn't need the weed, But she figures he does. That's why she has him good first. All in all it's been a good night.

 **End Of chapter.**

 **Okay I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I like it, But I hate it at the same time. Is it to rushed? Is there not enough drama? Please review and let me know.**

 **So anyways, Please review!**


End file.
